Wedding Night
by Blondi89
Summary: It would be a night they would never forget. NaruHina one-shot. NO lemon/lime.


A/N: I had thought of this idea weeks ago, but I had wanted to get my other NaruHina story out of the way first. As stated before this is a one-shot. I really hope that my fellow NaruHina fans enjoy it. Hinata might seem a little OOC with Naruto BUT they did get married so I would hope she wouldn't be as shy. :)

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warnings: language and sexual themes but NO lemon/lime (I don't write the dirty)

~**~

Wedding Night

~**~

"I'm so happy for you Hinata!"

The pink haired, jade eye beauty continued to shower the blushing bride with praise.

"T-Thank you Sakura, I really do a-appreciate everything you've done for me as my maid of honor."

Said woman tried to brush off the gratitude with a wave of her delicate hand.

"Nonsense Hinata, after what you did for me at my wedding it was nothing."

A dark indigo curl fell to the shape of her face as Hinata looked down to the thick white material of her kimono then to Sakura's bright eyes again.

"You're very happy with Sasuke-san, yes?"

The medic's pale peach lips turned into a small smile as she laid one hand on her growing stomach.

"Yes I am. And you will be too by the end of tonight."

Sakura gave her a knowing grin as her face turned an alarming red. Their conversation ensued as that blush never left Hinata's cheeks.

From across the room, Sasuke sat playing with a glass of sake as he watched his wife tease the bride. He took in the eyes and face of his other half before dropping his dark eyes to the bulge beneath her green robes. Five years ago, he would have never dreamed that he would have a wife who loved him unconditionally as well as a child and another on the way. He had been the avenger and the missing-nin of Konoha. The idea of going back home and being accepted had been foreign, but here he was.

He supposed he had the groom to thank for that.

"You better not be getting drunk at my wedding Teme."

Not bothering to turn around, he answered Naruto who he pictured had a disapproving glare.

"Your wedding is over Dobe, this is the reception. And I have a pregnant wife and child to take care of."

He didn't lift his eyes away from the glass half full of liquid as he heard the groom sit in the chair next to him. No words left his mouth and when he didn't hear the chatter that usually came from Naruto's mouth, he glanced over. The blonde man had a glazed look in his eyes as he stared at his new wife from across the room. A smirk naturally crossed Sasuke's lips.

"Why don't you take her and leave."

Naruto blinked out of his spell and looked at his best man in question.

"What?"

It was pride that kept the Uchiha from rolling his eyes.

"I said why don't you take her and leave."

"Take her and… Teme, we're the groom and bride we can't just leave."

His words took a rational edge, but Sasuke could tell from the quick glances that the groom wanted to run off with his bride.

"Dobe, there's only a half hour left. Almost everyone is gone, you wouldn't be missed. Sakura and I can handle the rest."

Naruto sat with wide eyes from the rare display of kindness.

"Really?"

A scowl was contained from the genuine surprise on Naruto's face.

"I don't make the same offer twice."

A huge smile overtook the groom's face as he quickly stood from his seat.

"Thanks Teme!"

Black eyes followed the suddenly excited man as he ran towards his bride. A few things were whispered into her ear before a cherry red blanketed her cheeks and slowly stood with Naruto's assurance. Sakura said a few unheard things to the newlyweds and then winked when Hinata's skin grew darker. Her new husband seemed to not have heard as he literally dragged her out of the room.

Sasuke smirked at his gift before bringing the rim of his glass to his lips.

~**~

"Naruto-kun, did we have to leave so suddenly?"

Her pale lavender eyes framed in light eyeliner and mascara watched as Naruto tried to fish his key out of the confines of his haori overcoat. Once the metal piece was grasped in his hand he turned to her with a pout.

"I thought you couldn't wait to spend the night with me."

Naruto had to bite back a pleased grin when he saw the delicious blush on her cheeks.

"O-Of course, I j-just feel bad leaving Sakura a-and Sasuke-san with all that work."

A grimace almost escaped when Hinata heard the stutter in her own voice. Even after two years of dating, he could still make her nervous.

"Don't worry about them. Teme will take care of most of it."

The key was then slipped into its lock and a pop was heard when the door was free to open. A suggestive smile was shot to his bride as Naruto opened the door to the house he had inherited a few years ago. Eager, he walked in.

Hinata walked in slowly after, the reality that this was now her home began to sink in.

"Awww."

Alarmed by the sound, she looked at Naruto a few steps ahead of her with his shoulders slumped.

"I didn't carry you in."

A genuine smile curved on her lips when she saw the sincere sadness in him for not carrying out that small tradition.

"That's alright Naruto-kun."

The crushed look on his face quickly turned bright as he began walking towards her.

"I know! I'll carry you into the living room."

"Naruto you don't have-"

Her sentence broke as she was promptly lifted up bridal style by strong arms. Naruto's full, brilliant smile met her as she was fully cradled to his chest. Her heart began beating at an unimaginable speed as those gorgeous blue eyes never left hers. The connection remained even after he began to lower her from his short walk. Her feet touched the carpet as his left arm dropped her legs, but his right stayed wrapped around her. The left soon followed the same position and her body then became flushed against his in his embrace.

"Are you happy with how everything turned out?"

Shock filled her from the seriously asked question.

"Of course! You're my husband now."

An amused smile touched his lips, but she could see that her words had affected him.

"You're happy, even when you thought you lost your mother's kimono?"

She nearly cringed when she was reminded of this morning and how she tore apart her room in a frenzy to find her wedding dress.

"Yes."

"And when the baker's sent the wrong cake?"

The delight in Naruto's smile grew.

"Yes."

"And when Kiba got drunk and started dancing on the tables."

"Naruto I'm happy because I got to marry _you_."

The laughter in those blue depths died as a fierce love overtook them. He couldn't help but to gaze intently at this woman in wonderment. The structure, color, curve and uniqueness of her face would be soaked forever into his memory. Shyness crept on her when she felt the caress of his eyes.

"Though I could have done without the song Kiba-kun sang about hips."

A chuckle rumbled Naruto's chest as his arms tighten around her. The intensity in his eyes never lost.

"You know, the night still isn't over."

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard his husky tone. Her body felt incredibly warm as a familiar sensual feeling ran through her.

It wouldn't be their first time.

Almost a year ago, they had given their virginity to each other. It had been a couple weeks after Naruto had confessed his love for her and she knew right then that nothing would keep them apart. The act had been clumsy, awkward and perfect. Neither of them really knew the power and joy of love till each other, so in spite of the inexperience that night had been amazing. Despite the soreness the next day, she could not stop smiling.

"I'll have to get ready. I don't want to mess up my mother's kimono."

An excitement coated and electrified his nerves at her breathy voice. He knew she was not trying to be seductive, but he still felt the results. His eyes stayed glued to her and nothing else as she walked out of his arms and to the bedroom door. She casted him a nervous, loving, willful smile before disappearing into the room with the door shut firmly behind her.

He hadn't realized that his breathing had ceased until a rush of needed air knocked him back on the couch. That woman held such amazing power over him; it was like he was the puppet and she his master. What was even more outstanding was that she didn't know. Didn't know that she could make him do anything she asked of if it pleased her. His highest calling was her happiness.

It was why he couldn't help but fidget from anxiety. Technically, he shouldn't be worried. They had made love innumerous times before, what's one more? But this was different and not because they were bound as man and wife. With the exception of the first time, their shameless deeds were never planned. It happened usually after one of them returned from a mission, the relief that the other had came back to them alive overwhelmed to the point of physical need. And sometimes it occurred after a date, the romantic atmosphere setting the mood.

However, they never pre-arranged a night to show their love through touch. Never had there been rose petals on the bed, lingerie worn to tease or even a light game of flirting beforehand. They would get too wrapped up in each other and forget about anything…sexy.

But they were doing just that tonight and he most certainly felt the nerves of playing the charmer.

Any thoughts that would have formed in his mind didn't as that bedroom door slowly creaked open. His mouth went dry. He knew what waited for him behind that door and all he could do was get up on shaky legs. No, he would shake off this uneasiness. He was supposed to tempt and allure and that was just what he was going to do.

Determined, he walked with sure steps to the room his wife waited in.

"Oh Hinata, I've come to play."

The magic of romance began to swim in his blood as he put on a bewitching smile. Confident, he pushed opened the door to their room and took one step in. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit room. The blinds were pulled down with various sized lit candles arranged on the dresser, shelves and nightstand. There was a soft glow from the many small flames that reflected off the walls and created shadows. But the dark shapes were not what made him drop the enticing smile and make all coherent thinking impossible.

Hinata sat on the bed, her fingers fiddling and cheeks blushing, her body clad in a short silk lavender nightgown trimmed in lace. She was…

A goddess.

He wasn't aware that his heart was trying to beat out of chest or that his breathing was now erratic. All that could be focused on was the glow of her skin, the curves of her hips and the strap that threatened to fall. He had no idea how she could look so angelic and sinful at the same time.

The new bride began to nibble her lip when no response came from her husband. This had been the first time she had worn anything risqué. Apprehension was slowly growing on her from the possibility of not satisfying him.

"Do you like?"

The delicate question shot him out of his world and to the night before them. He quickly saw the uneasiness in her moonlike eyes and he tried to stomp down the schoolboy he was speedily becoming.

"More than you can imagine."

An almost violent shiver ran through her form, causing a tingle in the tips of her fingers. Just his voice, laced with want, could drive her body mad. She tried to shake off the feeling as her eyes ran over the fabric that still covered Naruto.

"You should probably take off your kimono now. It would be best not to get it wrinkled."

A sly grin etched Naruto's whiskered face.

"Already want the show?"

A dark red engulfed her face as she decided not to answer that question. Naruto's wily grin grew even wider as he walked over to the stereo on his dresser.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll try and be gentle."

The teasing promise had only reached her ears when the stereo was quickly turned on. Deep, sexy music soon filled the room as Naruto did a brisk rotation and stared at his wife with intense blue eyes. Hinata felt her eyebrows rise. Never before had she seen him _try _to look serious. Her eyebrows soon dropped though and her eyes went wide when she saw his coat fall to the ground.

Naruto let the music wash over him and lead his body as he began rotating his hips. He made the strip tease hotter when he began un-tucking his kimono. A satisfied smile overtook his face when he saw his beautiful wife grow redder when he discarded the material.

She could feel the symptoms of lust shake her form as her eyes took in the chiseled, naked chest of her husband. He had a gorgeous body that could turn her on despite the dance. She sucked in her bottom lip when he gave a particular odd roll of his hips. This was _so_ unlike him, but she wasn't going to smile and ruin it for him.

Blue eyes captured the action of Hinata sucking in her pink lip. A manly pride filled Naruto, believing the act had been caused by desire. Slightly smug that his undress was making such reaction, he began to remove his hakama pants. Soon as the pants were loose enough to slip over his hips, he turned around and pulled down his pants a bit.

Hinata was surprised when Naruto turned his back to her and began creeping down his pants. But she was even more shocked when he presented her with a sample of his cheek covered in the red, silk cloth of his boxers. Then, he looked at her over his shoulder and…winked.

The happy new husband was startled to hear a strange noise come from his bride followed by some coughing. Alarmed and concerned, he turned back around.

"You okay? Is something wrong?"

The woman tried to smother down the noise from her throat and calm herself.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine Naruto-kun, please c-continue."

Said man still appeared a little worried but did as he was requested. Unseen by him, she began to pinch her thigh. The pain would stop her if she ever slipped up again. She had been lucky enough before to have switched that start of laughter into coughing.

The pants had dropped to his ankles, meaning he was completely bare except from the pair of silk boxers. Easily, he slipped his right foot out of the material and sent a licentious smile to his bride. However, the left foot did not lift up as nicely as the other and he began to struggle with his pants.

Her skin screamed as she twisted it in a hard way. Naruto's foot was having a battle with the pants that refused to come off. He was beginning to stumble while he tried to shake the pants off. It was difficult not to giggle.

Finally, Naruto won. And to pick up his dignity he began to saunter over to the breathtaking lady on his bed with a pleading smile.

Her fingers released her thigh once her husband began to close the distance between them. She could never think properly when he was close to her. All of her limbs would turn to goo as she would melt in his arms. The senses in her body would turn up to full blast and only recognize the sense, touch, smell and taste of Naruto. She knew she would not be laughing now.

A moth drawn to a flame, that's what he felt like as stared at those orbs of swirling ivory and lavender. He acted on autopilot as he placed his knee next to her hip and she instinctively fell back on the bed with her head hitting the pillow. He couldn't help but to be keenly aware of how her indigo curls fell on the pillow and how she presented herself willingly to his love. The insides of his mouth felt suddenly parched as he leaned down his head to hers, taking care not to crush her body with his own.

Both of their breaths and hearts quicken as a chaste kiss was shared, then another and another until passion overtook their lips.

A few minutes was spent with them caressing each other's mouth before Naruto was driven to do more. He placed loving kisses on the line of her jaw and took the trail to the point below her ear. He let his lips trace that patch of skin before placing an open-mouth kiss there. Involuntarily, a moan left her lips and her toes curled from the onslaught of _that _spot. He left a few more kisses there before sucking and kissing his way down her neck and collarbone.

Her breathing was fast and she was sure if her heartbeat picked up anymore she would surely die. But she knew it would be a heavenly death as her lover's lips paid close attention to the area above her bosom. Not at all aware of her surroundings, her right hand stretched out as if reaching for something to save her from the intense pleasure she felt. Some sense of alarm shook her though when she felt her hand hit something and then the sound that something dropped smacked her ears. Shocked, she looked at where her hand had been to see one of the candles knocked over and the curtain quickly being eaten up by flames.

"Fire!"

Naruto's hazy mind was confused when he felt his wife trying to push him off and started to scream. Looking over where her eyes were stationed at he saw a fire quickly acquiring next to them.

"Oh shit!"

As speedily as he could in his lustful state, he scrambled off of Hinata and began running to the fire extinguisher. The new wife rapidly sat up and scooted as far away from the flicks of heat she could. As fast as he left, Naruto barged back in and without warning turned on the fire extinguisher. Not expecting the foam to jet out so fast he lost control of the nozzle, unfortunately getting some of it on Hinata and himself before getting it to aim at the fire.

A squeak escaped her lips when she felt her body get sprayed and she then sat there stunned as Naruto finished putting out the disaster. Once the final flame was covered in white the device was turned off and Naruto turned to his wife. They both looked at each other.

That had not gone as planned.

The groom felt his chest move up with rapid breaths, adrenaline still kicking his veins. His eyes then traveled to the foam his wife was covered in and cringed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to get you."

Still in shock, Hinata blinked and looked down. A blush coated her cheeks as she tried to wipe off the foam from her body.

"That's okay Naruto-kun. It really is my fault…sorry."

"No big deal, I've never liked those curtains anyway."

The fire extinguisher was dropped and Naruto then leisurely walked to the bed and plopped himself at a corner. The old leg on the bed frame had enough and gave out from the force of weight. Both of them gave a short yelp as the mattress dipped down to one corner. They tried to stop their bodies from sliding down, but could not fight gravity and ended up side by side on the floor with their backs on the mattress.

"What the fuck?! The bed?! Are you kidding me?! That's no fair!"

Naruto's screaming shortly turned to whimpering as he cried about the broken bed. He continued to complain about how unfair it all was that it happened on their wedding night when he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. Incredible, he turned to his wife who was covering her loud laughter with her hand. Apparently the look on his face got to her for her jollity grew stronger.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

She was able to control her laughter enough to see the mischievous look in his striking blue eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"No, Naruto. Don't-"

Her plead was lost as she was pounced on and tickled mercilessly. Her eyes began to swim in tears as his hands ran down and poked her sides. She tried to fight him, but she couldn't find the strength as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Naruto smiled at her loud, uncontrolled laughter.

"Do you give?"

Somehow she was able to find her voice through it all.

"Y-Yes I g-give Naruto!"

The playful hands stopped their act of torture. Exhausted, Hinata laid her head back on the mattress as she tried to catch her breath. Her husband snuggled to her, placing his head next to hers and rubbing soothing circles on her back. For a minute, they forgot they were covered in foam and just smiled at each other with love.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think we're very good at acting sexy."

His smile widen as he was somehow able to inch closer to her.

"Maybe not, but I still think your sexy, Hinata."

Her own pink lips curved up more, despite the blood that pooled in her cheeks.

"And I t-think you're very desirable, Naruto."

"Well then…shall I ravish you?"

The breath in her throat hitched when she saw his eyes turn from a playful cobalt to a craving sapphire.

"Please do."

~**~

A/N: I hope it was good enough, first (and only) time I've written something semi-hot. Please do not flame me because they were not virgins, at this current time it's common. But please do leave a review, I love to hear feedback.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, the manga wouldn't be going the way it is now.


End file.
